Confessions
by Vergess
Summary: PG for possible kissing in later scenes, and chapters, I'm not really sure... Sequel to the ORIGINAL version of Realizations which Klilshorti wrote, NOT ME
1. A prologue to Confessions sequel to Real...

Prologue to: Confessions.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, let's get this straight. I don't own nothing, 'specially not Nerdtron ova here.  
  
Trina (my alter ego): She means she doesn't own anything, especially not Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, well actually, she owns a copy of the video but that's it.  
  
Jimmy: Whoa, one I don't like being called Nerdtron, 2 why are you pretending to have an alter ego, that's creepy.  
  
Author: Cause I do that's why!  
  
Trina: What's really creepy is that I agree. Besides, I ought to know if I exist.  
  
Jimmy: Well I know you don't  
  
Trina: I wouldn't mess with her opinion, cause she has a black belt in Karate, and has all the girls of nickelodeon and Canton NC on her side. For example-  
  
Author: Captains Cindy (Vortex), Libby (???), Helga (Pataki), Sandy (Cheeks), Jessica (giving out her name would be a violation of privacy and the end to our friendship), Kaitlyn (same as Jessica) and, (big) Patty (???), report to HQ to receive your orders!  
  
All: Reporting for duty ma'am!  
  
Author: Cindy, Libby, you two have personal experience with the enemy, Helga, Jessica, Kaitlyn, Patty and Sandy, this the day you've trained for, we've got a Code Blue, level 14.  
  
Cindy: The only Code Blue.  
  
Libby: level 14 that we know is.  
  
Both: JIMMY NEUTRON!!  
  
Cindy: I know how to handle this.  
  
Author: Good, cause there he is.  
  
Libby: I'll help, I think I know your plan, you just start and I'll help.  
  
Patty: Hey what about us?  
  
Cindy: Ok, we're gonna weaken his defenses; you just attack when we give you the sign. Hey Neutron, remember the time I beat you at a race when you had those super speed shoes?  
  
Libby: Or how about when she wore painted nails and a dress to school, in your body.  
  
Cindy: Or failed your test.  
  
Libby: not to mention the thousands of times she's kicked your butt.  
  
Cindy: Yeah, those were good times, Pink nail polish, and a dress with a flower on it, in your body. All those bruises you have. An F-, and your total lack of attention during a race.  
  
Mysterious voice only the audience can hear: Looks like Jimmy's getting too depressed to notice the army of girls (with a couple of boys who knew better then to oppose the girls) that's creeping up on him.  
  
Cindy/Libby: NOW!!!  
  
Author: Ouch, he's in trouble now, show him to oppose us.  
  
Trina: That's right.  
  
Author: well, I don't want to miss the action, I'll be right back with the prologue to the story. *joins the fight* ~*~ 5 minutes later, the battle is in full force~*~  
  
Army of girls: Eww, Yuck, Disgusting etc.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Oh, that's not gonna be good for her rep. Cindy just fell. on top of Jimmy. But that's not the worst of it. she kinda ended up looking like she's..... kissing him. Oh well, time to demote her to private and start teasing her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: Wow that was all just the disclaimer! Anyway, just to bug you, the prologue to this story is in an entirely different place, the story is a Jimmy Neutron story called, Realizations. Yeah, I know I didn't write it, but I don't it to go without a sequel, and I know you don't either so I'm gonna write one, I should have the next chapter up by oh, let's say, the 29th if not sooner. 


	2. Libby notices something and Sheen makes ...

Disclaimer: This is gonna be short and sweet. I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any of it's characters. Jimmy Neutron and all related indicia are owned and copyrighted by Nickelodeon, Snee oosh, DNA productions and all those other companies that show up after the show ends.  
  
Confessions  
  
Libby notices something and Sheen makes a plan.  
  
Narrator: In 5th grade Cindy realized she 'liked' Jimmy, and vice versa. It's been 4 years and they're both 14, Libby just had her 15th birthday, actually this story starts at her party, everyone else is still 14, Right now Libby has major bragging rights. That is until next week, that's when Carl Joins her at 15, then 2 months until Cindy, 5 more weeks for Sheen, and poor little Jimmy is last, 7 weeks later, all the way in December, December 14th to be precise. If you want to figure out the exact dates, do it your-self, I'm not doing it for you. Anyway, Cindy has been putting up an amazingly convincing act, until 2 weeks ago no one even knew she had a crush, then Libby noticed faint signs, but they only appeared when there was a HUGE choice of boys around so she had no idea that it was on Neutron. Jimmy was doing well with hiding it from Carl and Sheen to, but he had to use his hypno-beam a few times, so he wasn't doing as well as Cindy. They were constantly trying to find out if the first one liked the second, looking for a waver in the insults, but it never happened, they were too convincing. Now it's Saturday, the day of Libby's party.  
  
Libby: YES YOU DO  
  
Cindy: NO I DON'T  
  
Libby: I've been hanging around you long enough to notice any changes in your behavior, and I know you like someone. I know it!  
  
Cindy: Fine, I admit it, the invincible Cindy has a crush, but if you tell anyone, I'll tear the No Tai-Chi on Libby contract to shreds and kick your butt.  
  
Libby: Yes! I knew you'd admit it eventually!  
  
Cindy: *holds her fist up* Libby, This fist moves alarmingly fast, and has deadly accuracy. I don't think your nose or one of your eyes would like to come in contact with it, do you?  
  
Libby: Uhh, no? Ok, I won't tell anyone, besides, I don't know who you like anyway.  
  
Cindy: Good, cause if you did know I like J- I mean him, I'd have to kill you then kill myself, besides he doesn't like me back so it's not important.  
  
Narrator: Well, knowing that either his first or last name started with J (now all the kids have started calling each other by last names. First name terms either meant an offering of peace, that the 2+ people were friends, or there's extreme danger.) and that he didn't like Cindy back instantly took the list down to two people: Jimmy Neutron or Paul Jamison. Paul was (how to phrase this.) Nick's right hand man, but he was much more of a snobby little snot nosed, poop eating (sorry I got a little carried away) brat. Not to mention the only reason he's powerful is because he was rich, not suave, not brave, not smart, not good looking, just rich. Another clue was if Cindy would be embarrassed about liking this guy it meant that it wouldn't be Paul, because he was popular. The embarrassing one would be Jimmy.  
  
Libby *thought*: Oh dear, if their first or last name starts with a J, he doesn't like her back, and it would be embarrassing to like him that means it must be, JIMMY!  
  
Libby: Uhh, Cindy, I think I just figured out who you like.  
  
Cindy: No, you couldn't have, could you? Oh, please tell me you didn't. I know what to do! I want you to whisper his name in my ear so that I can make sure that it's him.  
  
Libby *whispering to Cindy*: Jimmy, you like Jimmy Neutron.  
  
Narrator: at this, Cindy's face drained of its color but she managed to stammer a little.  
  
Cindy: n-no I d-don't, you m-must b-be crazy, L-Libby  
  
Libby: Yeah, your right, you couldn't like him. *thought* Besides, I didn't factor in the G that sound like J percentage. But if she doesn't like him then she would have started Neutron, not Jimmy, wait a minute she wouldn't start Neutron or Jimmy because she doesn't like him, but he's the only one who fits the description, oh this is soo confusing. I may never figure this out, wait a minute why is Cindy so pale? She looks like she saw a ghost. or someone discovered she likes Jimmy. So she does like him!  
  
Carl: Hey Libby, Hey Cindy. Jeez, what happened to her, did she get sick, cause I don't want to be sick.  
  
Sheen: Yeah, neither do I, or Ultra-Lord for that matter.  
  
Jimmy: I think Vortex's (a/n see, Jimmy *acts like he* doesn't like Cindy, so it's last name only) fine, besides, it's not like we need to be worried about her anyway.  
  
Sheen: Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey Jimmy, you wanna come to my house later? You to Carl.  
  
Jimmy: Sure, call me with the time ok? I'll tell Carl.  
  
Sheen: Right, I'll do that. (Thought) Ha, this is great, I wasn't even expecting it to work out so well this plan will be PERFECT, it'll be FOOL PROOF.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: Ok, I uhh can't think of anything to write, you don't have to write reviews, and this isn't my first fan fic so uhh, well. jeez, I've actually run out of ideas, but expect the next Chapter by the 31st, if not sooner.  
  
Trina (alter personality): WOO she finally ran out of ideas, I'm usually pretty mellowed out, but I think this is a cause for CELEBRATION!!!!  
  
Author: Oh just shut the hack up wouldja? 


	3. The Plan Goes Into Action, Step One, Pho...

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I never will own it, but I will always own the dream of owning it. Sue if ya want but I only got $20, so it won't do you any good, unless you want a Wal-Mart gift card.  
  
Confessions  
  
The Plan Goes Into Action (Step 1)  
  
Call everyone and invite them to Sheen's house.  
  
*Phone Call, Sheen/Libby*  
  
Sheen: Hey Libby, you and Cindy wanna come to my house?  
  
Libby: Sheen, I thought you were having Jimmy and Carl over.  
  
Sheen: Yeah, in three hours.  
  
Libby: Ok, I'll get Cindy, Seeya there.  
  
*Hang Up*  
  
*Phone Call, Sheen/Jimmy*  
  
Sheen: Hey Jim.  
  
Jimmy: Hey Sheen. So what time do you want me and Carl to come over?  
  
Sheen: Now.  
  
Jimmy: Ok, Seeya there.  
  
*Hang Up*  
  
*Phone Call, Libby/Cindy*  
  
Libby: Hey girl, guess what.  
  
Cindy: What?  
  
Libby: You're not gonna guess?  
  
Cindy: Fine, let's see. . . Sheen invited us to go to his house since Neutron and Carl aren't gonna be there for another three hours.  
  
Libby: Wow, you're good, and oddly specific.  
  
Cindy: I know, so are we going?  
  
Libby: Yeah, I'll be at your house in five minutes.  
  
Cindy: K, bye.  
  
Libby: Bye.  
  
*Hang Up*  
  
Step 1: COMPLETE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What iis/i Sheen's plan? Here's your clue, Sheen's a reasonably good actor, and Jimmy's aim isn't so good.  
  
A/n: Next Chapter up by Jan. 3, would be two, but I'm doing something, something to do with giving cookies and Hugs to people, don't ask what ok? Ok.  
  
A/n (2): Hey guys (and girls) I FINALLY got rid of iher/i, Trina, my alter personality. She's gone! PARTY TIME! 


	4. The Plan Goes Into Action, step two, get...

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill, don't own this do own that, etc. blah blah blah. A/n: I'm using /word/ to represent italics. Confessions The Plan Goes Into Action Step 2: Get everyone come to the house.. and to stay.  
  
Sheen: Hey Jimmy, Carl, c'mon, were gonna miss Ultra Lord.  
  
Jimmy: You brought us over here to watch Ultra Lord, /again/? Sheen, you're 14, and you watch Ultra Lord.  
  
Sheen: Soo?  
  
Carl: Never mind, besides, since Cindy's birthday party is over we've got nothing else to do.  
  
Jimmy: I wish you guys would stop acting like that is a /bad/ thing.  
  
Sheen: well, it kinda is cause now were all gonna be bored out of your minds.  
  
Jimmy: Fine, let's just watch Ultra Lord, like every other Saturday afternoon.  
  
Sheen: Now you're talking.  
  
Jimmy: Yeah, yeah, c'mon I just wanna get this over with.  
  
~* Ultra Lord starts, 5 minutes into the show*~  
  
*Knock, knock, knock, continues for three minutes*  
  
Sheen: Hey, do you guys hear someone knocking? Oh no! I'll be right back.  
  
Jimmy: Oook.. You do that Sheen..  
  
Carl: Quick change the channel, Wonderful World of Llamas is on.  
  
~*Sheen's door, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy*~  
  
Sheen: Welcome ladies, enter my humble household.  
  
Libby: What do you think he's hiding this time?  
  
Cindy: Let me guess, two choices, a new Ultra Lord doll, or an actual person.  
  
Sheen: This way ladies. Now before you walk through this door, I have I small, and I mean small, speech. May I now present to you *opens door* Jimmy and Carl.  
  
Libby: HEY! You said they weren't showing up for another 3 hours.  
  
Jimmy: you didn't say /they/ were gonna be here!  
  
Sheen: Ha, I know, I'm soo smart. I decided that three people are less fun than five people so I invited all four of you. Besides, I have small amounts of blackmail that I want to make sure are true so I'm gonna challenge you to Truth or Dare, and the blackmail will be all the more sweet if you have to admit it in front of 4 people. Possibly even people included in the black mail 'problem'. I guess I'll have to miss Ultra Lord cause this is too good of a chance but at least I've already seen this episode. Ok, I choose Libby. Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, or Black book. (Black book means you HAVE to do what ever the person says, there's no backing out, even if you did want to be called a chicken or a wimp or stuff like that for the rest of your life)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Libby: I choose, well I feel daring to day, Black book.  
  
Cindy: Don't do it Libby, he could make you do something /horrible/.  
  
Sheen: Too late, Libby, I dare you to, to, uhh, open mouth kiss.. Goddard.  
  
Libby: And you said he could make me do something horrible, Goddard isn't even technically alive.  
  
Jimmy: Ok, I guess I'll let Goddard do that, besides it's not as if Libby's some kind of evil type person. Goddard, here boy. *Goddard flies in on his helicopter ears* 


	5. The Plan Has Been Revealed, Truth or Dar...

Disclaimer: you know the drill, me own plot, them *points to a sign that say Nickelodeon studios* own everything else.  
  
A/n: Ok, I'm putting the Truth or Dare sequence by the rules we play in at my neighbor hood. They're almost the same but there are a few differences. One, the black book dare, You HAVE to do what they say, you have NO choice what so ever. Two, the double dare, this dare comes in two parts, you'd say I double dare you to do this, then I double dare you to do that. Get the idea? Three Truth, around my neighbor hood we have about six of those games with the little lie detector thing, so we use those. In the story, Goddard conveniently has a lie detector built in. One more thing, Open- mouthed/French kiss, the kiss MUST last for 15 seconds, longer if said in the dare.  
  
Confessions The plan has been revealed. Who wants to play Truth or Dare?  
  
Libby: I choose, well I feel daring to day, Black book.  
  
Cindy: Don't do it Libby, he could make you do something /horrible/.  
  
Sheen: Too late, Libby, I dare you to, to, uhh, open mouth kiss.. Goddard.  
  
Libby: And you said he could make me do something horrible, Goddard isn't even technically alive.  
  
Jimmy: Ok, I guess I'll let Goddard do that, besides it's not as if Libby's some kind of evil type person. Goddard, here boy. *Goddard flies in on his helicopter ears* Goddard, you have been selected in a dare to open mouth kiss Libby.  
  
Goddard: Ok, besides, it's not as if she's evil, malevolent, wicked, immoral or, mean.  
  
Carl: Did anyone understand what that doggie said?  
  
Cindy: He just used a bunch of big words that mean not nice, ok.  
  
Carl: Okey-Dokey  
  
*Libby kisses Goddard for the official length of time (15 seconds.)*  
  
Libby: Ok Cindy, Truth Dare double-dare, promise to repeat, or iblack book/i.  
  
Cindy: hmm, double-Dare.  
  
Libby: I dare you to kiss on the lips, but not necessarily open mouth, any one of the boys in this room, and Goddard is NOT a boy. iGoddard is a robot. /i  
  
Cindy: Darn. My escape route has been taken. Ok, not Carl cause, no offense but EWW.  
  
Carl: None taken, I'm used to it.  
  
Cindy: Sorry. Sheen is just a little the out of it right now *Sheen was reminiscing about Ultra Lord Episode 527* *thought: and if I kissed him Libby would kill me* so I guess I'm stuck with *thought: more like I'd be glad to* kissing Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: wait. Don't I have any say in this at all?  
  
Libby: Not really. At least not that I've ever heard of.  
  
Jimmy: *sarcastic* Great. I have to kiss Vortex over there and I don't even get a choice. *mad* Ooooh!! At least it doesn't have to be open-mouthed.  
  
Libby: We'll see, we still have another half of the dare left. I could do that.  
  
Jimmy: You'd better not! If you do, I'll seriously hurt you.  
  
Cindy: Yeah right, if you wanted to get to her you'd be going through me *starts doing some Tai Chi*  
  
Jimmy: Never mind, let's just get this over with before I get sick.  
  
Cindy: Fine with me. *Both extremely light kiss, then put on disgusted faces.*  
  
Cindy *thought*: Yes! I finally did it. Go me! I just have to make sure no one finds out I enjoyed that. Especially not Libby, she's already suspicious.  
  
Jimmy: I'll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom.*goes to bathroom, borrows some of Sheen's mouthwash and returns 45 seconds later* Ok, I'm back, we can continue.  
  
Libby: Ok Cindy, let's see, I double-dare you too..  
  
Author: Mwahahaha, I've done it, I've successfully made a cliffhanger.. wait, that does qualify as a cliffhanger right? Please say yes. Ok, maybe not, just review and tell me if it's a cliff-hanger or not, see, I was never any good at stopping thing mid-idea. Uhh, sorry about it being late, I had another idea and I didn't want to forget it so, ya know, I stopped for awhile. Actually, I'm still gonna hafta take a break on this one, but I should get the next chap. up by umm, around, next week, yeah, next Tuesday, that sounds good. See I gotta take a break because my winter vacation is almost over, and you know what that means, evil school of doom, NOOOO!!! Oh well, I managed this far, at least I get a schedule change in two days. Besides, this semester has all the mini-vacations in it. Like Spring break, Easter break, Good Friday, etc. 


End file.
